I Hate Your Kiss
by Himetsuka
Summary: Kenapa Judulnya I Hate Your Kiss ? entahlah mungkin karna terbawa suasana cerita.
1. Chapter 1

I Hate Your Kiss By : Himetsuka

Naruto

Masashi kishimoto

Gendre

Romance

Aku mencintaimu,dari hatiku/kau adalah pacarku /kau boleh memilih untuk tidak mencintaiku/jangan permainkan aku...

** I Hate Your Kiss**

**~SAKURA~**

Aku Haruno Sakura,umurku 17 tahun hari ini,maksudnya hari ini hari ulang tahunku,Aku tinggal di Desa Konoha,tinggal sendirian tanpa kedua karna kedua Orangtuaku sibuk bekerja diluar sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupanku yang sendirian agak kesepian,tapi aku tetap menjalani hidup selayaknya orang teman-temanku tidak tau kalau aku tinggal sendirian,hanya Ino yang tau.

Ini adalah Kehidupanku,kisahku,dan ceritaku,yang penuh dengan berbagai realita.

**~SMU Hidden Leaf~**

"Hai Sakura",sapa seseorang.

"Hei Ino,selamat Pagi !".Sapa sakura kembali membalas sapaan temannya.

"Sakura, Otanjōbiomedetō gozaimasu ,sekarang kau sudah 17 tahun,kau harus lebih dewasa dari biasanya,dan jangan lupa cepatlah cari pacar,jangan jomblo terus!

"Arigatou Ino,tapi kalau perkataanmu soal jomblo,aku tidak akan berterima kau mendoakan temanmu agar selalu sehat,dan panjang umur,bukannya mengkritiku jomblo!"

"haha,iya-iya maaf,kau tau tidak aku ada kabar ini katanya akan ada murid baru dikelas kita,dan katanya lagi,murid baru itu adalah laki-laki yang sangat sudah tidak sabar melihatnyaaa."

"huuuuh,dikepalamu hanya ada cowok idamanmu saja, ayo masuk kelas,bel sudah bunyi tuh ! ".

Teng...Teng...Teng...

"Bagaimana sakura bisa tau bel berbunyi,aneeh,bisa-bisanya tebakannya -jangan dia punya kekuatan magis?, Batin Ino.

Akhirnya diruang kelas,pak guru kakashi,memperkenalkan murid baru,yang keren dan kelihatan dingin dengan rambut biru kehitaman,dan mata onyx nya,iya bernama Sasuke murid perempuan tertegun penuh makna melihat cowok bermata onyx itu,termasuk aku.

**~Sasuke Uciha~**

"Nah sasuke silahkan duduk dibangku yang kamu mau,kebetulan ada dua bangku kosong."Ucap pak guru sambil mempersilahkan sasuke untuk duduk.

"Hn",ucap sasuke.

Ia duduk dibangku belakangku,kurasa aku beruntung,karna dibelakangku ada sasuke,yang cool.

2 jam kemudian pelajaranpun berakhir,dan para murid memberi salam kepada yang selalu lamban mengemasi peralatan belajar ku,selalu pulang paling akhir,bahkan Ino meninggalkan pikir semua orang sudah pulang,ternyata laki-laki bermata Onyx itu masih ada dibelakangku.

"Auranya sama sekali tidak terasa,dia terlalu datar".batin sakura.

"hei,sasuke,tidak kusangka selain aku ternyata kamu juga lamban membereskan peralatan belajar ya ?".Sakura berusaha menyapa.

"Hn".Jawab sasuke singkat.

"Apaaaa ?,dia hanya mengatakan Hn,tanpa sambungan kata dibelakangya?,dia terlalu dingin".batin Sakura.

Sakura terus mengajaknya bicara untuk mencairkan suasana tapi,sekarang sasuke malah diam,dan tak menjawab sama sekali,dan anehnya dia menatapku dengan mata sinis,dan tiba-tiba,Kyaaaaaa,aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

SI Mata Onyx itu tanpa sadar telah mencium bibir mungil Akhirnya,Sakura langsung meninggalkan sakura dan pulang dengan wajah datarnya,yang tanpa ekspresi itu.

"di..di..diaaaa,menyebalkaaaaaaaan !".Teriak sakura,hingga satu sekolah bergetar.

"apa-apaan itu,kenapa sih dia, itu kan My First Kiss,Tiba-tiba saja seperti itu,Aku sudah tidak ada harapan."Sakura Pulang dengan lesunya.

**~Libur Sekolah~**

Keesokan harinya,sakura yang masih memikirkan soal semalam,berusaha melupakan semua kejadian itu dengan jalan-jalan Disekitar mengenakan rok mini dan baju lengan panjang serta rompi,dan tidak lupa tas samping yang selalu ia beberapa meter ia lalui taman,dia sudah melihat sosok sesorang yang membuatnya sangat kesal.

"huuuh,si dahi lebar ya."Kata cowok tersebut.

"Apaaaa,katamu ? kau menghina ku,dengar ya kau itu mesuuuuuum,sok keren."

Ternyata sosok cowok yang membuatnya kesal adalah berdua bertemu lagi.

"Untuk apa kau disini?" tanya sasuke sinis.

"itu urusanku,aku hanya ingin melegakan diri'.

"Hn,begitu."sasuke mengerti singkat.

"kau sendiri mau apa disini?."

"Hn,aku juga sama sepertimu."

"eeeh,maksud mu melegakan pikiran sepertiku ?."

"Hn,Begitulah."

Apa maksudnya dia juga berusaha melupakan kejadian semalam. batin Sakura.

"Hei,sok keren,aku mau semalam kau melakukan hal itu padaku?".

"Hn,Semalam ?

kau mau tau kenapa ?

Mungkin karna aku suka melakukannya."Jawab sasuke dengan senyuman seringai,seperti iblis.

"dia,benar-benar kurang ajar."

"kau tau,itu adalah My First kiss,tidak seharusnya kau aku sudah bertekad untuk tidak melakukannya,selain dengan pacarku,dan aku baru berusaha untuk mencari pacar yang sekarang tekad ku sekarang, jadi han...  
Kata-kata sakura lagi-lagi sasuke melakukan hal yang sama dengan semalam,Sasuke kelihatannya senang sekejap sasuke mendekatkan diri ketelinga sakura.

"Kau bawel sekali ya."Bisik sasuke ditelinga sakura.

Seluruh orang-orang tertegun melihat apa yang dilakukan sasuke dan sakura sendiri dia... lagi-lagi mematung.

"ka...kau,apa yang kau la-ku-kan ? aku...kan...".

Belum sempat sakura selesai bicara,sasuke memotong pembicaraannya.

"Mulai hari ini kau adalah pacarku".

tegas sasuke dengan senyum seringainya,yang seperti malaikat maut.

"Jangan bercanda,aku tidak mau,."Tegas sakura keras.

"Hn,tidak bisa,kita sudah terikat,kau lihat,semua orang melihat kita."

"Apa kau tidak malu,jika orang tau,kalau kita bukan sepasang kekasih".  
"Tapi malah melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih,apalagi jika para murid sekolah tau kalau kita berciuman,padahal tidak pacaran."Jelas sasuke sinis.

Sakura,punya kepribadian yang tidak suka dianggap orang,sebagai gadis omongkosong,sehingga sakura berpikir,

"jika murid perempuan disekolah tau soal ini,aku akan dipanggang habis oleh penggemar sasuke.

Tapi kenapa dia tiba-tiba meminta hal aneh seperti ini?" apalagi aku belum pernah merasakan yang namanya pacaran."

"tidaaak,aku tidak mau,pacaran dengan cowok mengerikan seperti dia".Batin Sakura.

"Baiklah akan ,jawabanku adalah tidak."tegas sakura jelas.

"huuuh,Sayang sekali aku tidak menerima penolakan,jadi mulai hari ini kau adalah pacarku,Haruno Sakura."Kata sasuke sinis,seolah dia telah memenangkan perdebatan.

"Huuuuuuh,kepala ku pusing,sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih,menciumku,padahal belum saling kenal,menembakku padahal,belum pernah Pendekatan,menyatakan kalau aku pacarnya,padahal aku ,Sebenarnya apa yang ada didepanku ini..."

~To Be Continued~

Maaf jika ceritanya agak to the point,kuharap ceritanya bisa nyambung saat dibaca,Maaf juga jika ceritanya berantakan(kebanyakan maaf),Tolong dimaklumi ini Fic pertamaku,dan juga jangan lupa Review ya...  
ceritanya akan dilanjutkan nanti,entah bagaimana jadinya cerita akhirnya,aku sendiri bingung kelanjutannya.  
Ja nee...


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Sakura yang bingung akan kejadian ini,tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa'.Dan Sasuke lagi-lagi meninggalkanya pergi tanpa pamit.'Karena merasa sangat bingung sakura,berpikir untuk pulang dirumah ia,merebahkan tubuhnya kekasur,dan memikirkan apa yang terjadi padanya selama ini.

"Sebenarnya aku kenapa ?"Gumam sakura.

"Dia itu sebenarnya apa ? kenapa sikapnya seperti itu !"

"huhuhu,ini semua pasti Cuma mimpi,saat ini aku pasti sedang berada didunia mimpi."

"iyaaa,asti.'Aku benar-benar benci ciumannya,dia tidak tau diri,menyebalkan,kuharap benar-benar mimpi."ujar Sakura yang menggila,karna pikirannya sendiri.

Sakura yang terus berpikir,akhirnya membawanya terlelap tidur.'Dan keesokan paginya,...

Ting...Tong...Ting...Tong

bunyi bel rumahnya membangunkannya dari tidurnya.'ia membangunkan diri menuju pintu depan rumah,bermaksud membukakan pintu.'Dengan jalan huyung-huyungan,dan wajahnya yang lusuh,serta rambutnya yang berantakan.'Dan saat sakura membuka pintu rumahnya...

jeng...jeng,..

cowok keren bermata Onyx,berada tepat didepan mata sakura,yang masih setengah terbuka.

"Selamat pagi Sakura ! " Sapa si cowok bermata Onyx.

"haaaaaaaaaaa ?, k...k...kau,untuk apa kau kesini ?"

"Aku hanya ingin menjemputmu,sudah sewajarnya aku menjemput pacarku kan?"

"Di...a ! benar-benar menganggapku pacarnya,ini berbahaya.

Selain itu,dari mana dia tau alamat rumahku ?" batin sakura.

"Kenapa kau diam saja ?

ayo cepat bersiap ! kau tidak mau sekolah ?" Gumam sasuke.

"heeeee?,ya Tuhan aku lupa,Sudah Hampir jam 07.30 WIB,aku bisa terlambat."

Tanpa berpikir panjang,sakura bergegas meninggalkan sasuke.'dan menuju kamar untuk bersiap-siap.'Selesai bersiap-siap,ia langsung berlari untuk berangkat kesekolah,dan sasuke mengikutinya di belakang.

"Hei ! kau tidak usah terburu-buru begitu,kita tidak akan terlambat masuk ." Ujar Sasuke.

"huh,kau pikir sekarang jam berapa ?

1 menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup,bagaimana mungkin tidak terlambat." Sakura bicara sinis.

"Selain itu,kenapa dia pakai ikutan terlambat denganku ?" batin sakura.

"Percaya saja padaku." Jawab Sasuke,dengan senyuman iblisnya.

Sesampainya didepan sekolah,gerbang yang biasanya terbuka lebar,sekarang tertutup.'Ini menjelaskan kalau mereka berdua terlambat.'Dan disamping kiri gerbang,ada penjaga yang selalu menjaga gerbang masuk sekolah.'Penjaga tersebut terlihat bengis dan galak.

"Permisi,pak penjaga."Sapa sasuke.

"hoi ! kalian murid sekolah ini kan ?,itu artinya kalian terlambat datang sekolah.'Aku tidak izinkan kalian masuk" Jawab penjaga gerbang.

"Pak penjaga,aku mohon dengan pintu nya ya !".Rayu sakura.

"Tidak bisa ! terlambat tetaplah tidak boleh masuk."

"isssh,Pelit sekali."batin sakura.

"Kalau tidak dizinkan masuk,kami pergi saja deh ! Bye". Sasuke pergi sambil merampas tangan sakura.'Bermaksud membawa sakura untuk ikut pergi.

"hei,apa yang kau lakukan,lepaskan tanganku !"

"Jangan berisik,sudah ikut saja perintahku."

"Tapi,kita mau kemana ? dasar mesuuuum."

"sakura,pegang yang erat ya ! ",gumam sasuke.

"heeeeeeeeeeeeee ?"

Giuts...

Tiba –tiba Sasuke mengangkat sakura dengan lembut.'Dan dia melompati pagar sekolah,seperti ninja.'Mereka melalui pagar tanpa ada yang terdiam tanpa kata.'Wajahnya memerah bagai kepiting yang sungguh malu,dan deg-degan.

" Woi ! sudah berhasil masuk sekolah nih."sasuke berusaha menyadarkan lamunan sakura.

"eeh,berhasil masuk ya."terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Hn,Cepatlah masuk kelas,sebelum kita ketahuan.."

"iya-iya,aku tau."

Sesampainya dikelas,Terlihat pak guru kakashi sedang menerangkan pelajaran matematika.'Mereka berduapun mengetuk pintu dan berusaha memberi alasan pada pak guru.

"Pak guru,maaf kami terlambat."Ujar sakura.

"kenapa kalian berdua bisa terlambat ?."

"Hn,Tadi aku tersesat dilorong sekolah.'Karna aku baru disekolah ini,aku kurang hapal jalannya,lalu aku bertemu sakura,yang keluar dari toilet,setelah itu ia menuntunku kesini."Sasuke memberikan alasan palsu.

"jadi begitu,kamu terlambat karena tersesat,dan sakura dari toilet,makanya begitu kalian boleh duduk."ujar pak guru.

"Hn,terimakasih pak."jawab keduanya.

Beberapa jam kemudian,lonceng istirahat berbunyi,Pelajaranpun selesai.'Para murid keluar kelas untuk beristirahat.

"hei sakura,kita makan dikantin yuk !" Ujar Ino.

"maaf,kamu duluan saja,aku ada keperluan lain."

"ya sudah,Bye-bye sakura."

Sakura mencari sosok seseorang yang dianggapnya penting.'ia menelusuri seluruh ruang sekolah,tapi tidak dapat menemukannya.'Hanya satu tempat yang belum ia telusuri,Yaitu bagian bergegas kesana.'Dan sesampainya disana tampak sosok seseorang yang ia cari sejak tadi.

"kau ini,aku mencarimu dari tadi."

"Hn,kenapa mencariku ?"

"eeeeem,Aku ingin bilang kalau aku..." wajah sakura memerah,sampai tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Kawaii !",Batin sasuke,ia tak tahan melihat wajah menggemaskan sakura saat ini.

"begini,sasuke te...ri..ma...kasih,untuk yang tadi."

"Hn,tak usah berterima kasih sudah sewajarnya kan ?

Apa jangan-jangan,karna perbuatanku tadi.'Kamu jadi terpesona padaku."Jawab sasuke gombal.

"iya,mugkin memang begitu."Jawab sakura dengan senyum manis mengiringinya.

"ukh,aku sudah tak tahan lagi,dia benar-benar manis,"batin sasuke.

Sasuke mendekap sakura dalam pelukannya,semakin erat seolah terhanyut akan keindahan sakura membalas pelukan sasuke,menerima apa yang dilakukan sasuke merasa ada yang aneh pada perasaanya,yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia rasakan.

~To Be Continued~

Entah kenapa di chapter2,aku membuat sasuke jadi banyak bicara.'Selain itu tata cara penulisanku masih berantakan.'Aku masih sulit menentukan tanda baca.'Sebenarnya itu sudah kebiasaan ku dari meletakkan tanda baca disembarang tempat.' Selain itu,anehnya kalimat bacaan banyak yang hilang saat dipublish.'Aku harus memberi tanda kutip,agar kalimatnya tidak hilang.'Jangan lupa beri saran untuk cerita selanjutnya nanti ya,Review.  
Ja nee...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Kring...kring...kring...  
"Sasuke,handphone kamu bunyi tuh !"

Sakura mendorong tubuh sasuke,dan melepaskan pelukannya.'meminta sasuke untuk mengangkat Handphonenya yang berbunyi.

"Hn,aku angkat dulu ya ! "

"ah,iya."ujar sakura

Beberapa menit kemudian sasuke menutup telponnya.

"Maaf sakura,nanti aku harus pulang duluan,aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini."

"eehh,sasuke memangnya mau pulang bersamaku ?"

"Hn,Rencananya begitu,tapi aku ada urusan penting.'Maaf ya sakura."

"hihi,tak perlu minta maaf,memangnya kamu pikir jika kau mengajak ku pulang bersama,aku akan mau ? Jelas tidak mau kan."Sakura berusaha menggoda sasuke.

"iya-iya aku tau,Sudah masuk kelas sana."Sasuke memerintah Sakura masuk kekelas.

"huuuh,dasar cowok dingin,Aku juga bisa pulang dengan Ino."

Usai sekolah,Sasuke pergi ke Stasiun kereta api konoha untuk menunggu seseorang.'Dan tak berapa lama Sasuke menunggu,seorang gadis cantik berambut merah keluar dari gerbong kereta dan menghampirinya.

"Hai,Sasuke-kun !"Sapa gadis tersebut.

"Hai Karin-chan,Sudah lama tidak ketemu."Jawab sasuke.

"wah Sasuke-kun,aku tidak menyangka kamu mau menjemputku.'Aku pikir aku akan sendirian,tanpa tau arah tujuan."

"Hn,Kau kan sepupuku,bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan mu sendiri ditempat yang baru kau datangi,dasar bodoh."

Gadis yang bernama Karin adalah sepupu sasuke,mereka cukup dekat,bahkan memanggil dengan panggilan akrab seperti itu.'Karin berusia 2 tahun lebih tua dari sasuke.'Setelah mereka bertemu,mereka pergi menuju rumah sasuke.

~Sakura~

Sakura dan Ino pulang bersama,mereka melewati taman yang biasanya mereka lewati.

"Oi sakura,kau tau tidak ? Rumah sasuke disektar taman ini lho."

"hmmz,memangnya kenapa,tidak ada hubungannya denganku kan ?"

"hei-hei sakura,bagaimana kalau kita mampir kerumah sasuke."

"ti-dak-ma-u Ino-chan."

"Oh,ya sudah kalau tidak mau,aku juga takkan memaksa."Ino berusaha mengusik sakura.

Dipersimpangan jalan tanpa sengaja Ino dan sakura melihat sasuke dan seorang gadis berambut menggandeng tangan gadis itu.'Ino dan sakura yang melihat itu merasa kaget,karna tidak menyangka sasuke akan sebaik itu pada seorang perempuan.'Terutama sakura,dia benar-benar terkejut melihat hal itu.

"Ino,ayo cepat kita pulang,sudah hampi sore nih."Ujar Sakura,berusaha mengajak Ino untuk pulang.

"heee ?,tapi aku mau lihat kau tidak penasaran ?"

"Tidak sama sekali,itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita.'Ayo pulang !"

"huuh,dasar gadis tak mau tau !"

Sakura dan Ino pun pulang,tanpa menyapa sekalipun Sakura bicara kalau dia tidak mau tau,didalam hatinya dia ingin sekali tau hal ini.'Hubungan Sasuke dengan gadis yang terlihat dewasa itu.

"huuuh,kepala ku pusing."Ujar sakura.

Kepala sakura terasa berat memikirkan kejadian yang ia lihat tadi sore.'Ia pun berpikir untuk tidur,agar lebih tenang.'Setiap kali memikirkan masalah yang tak bisa ia mengerti,Sakura selalu memilih untuk tidur,untuk melupakan segalanya.

Dan keesokan paginya.

"Yosh,Semangat sakura ! kau tak perlu memikirkan hal tak perlu.'Apalagi memikirkan cowok sok keren itu."Sakura berusaha menyemangati diri sendiri.

Sakura pun berangkat kesekolah,Dan setibanya disekolah ia melihat Sasuke berdiri didepan pintu kelas.

"Selamat pagi,Sakura !"Ujar Sasuke.

"hm,pagi !"Jawab Sakura dengan singkat dan cuek.

"ada apa ? kenapa hari ini kau cuek sekali ?"Sasuke bertanya pada sakura,atas sikapnya yang cuek itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa,hanya sedang malas saja."

Sakura masuk kekelas dan meninggalkan sasuke didepan kelas.'Sasuke yang bingung tentang perilaku gadisnya,hanya bisa menghela napas.

Teng...Teng...Teng...

Bel masuk pun berbunyi,semua murid membuka buku pelajarannya masing-masing.'Para murid mendengarkan penerangan yang diajarkan guru didepan.'Kecuali Sasuke,dia sibuk menulis sesuatu disebuah kertas.

"**Hey Jidat lebar,kenapa kau kelihatan murung,hah** ?"Sauke menulis kalimat itu disebuah kertas,lalu ia melemparkannya ke meja Sakura.

Sakura yang melihat kertas jatuh dimejanya.'Dan ia membuka kertas dimejannya itu,serta membacanya.

"**huuh,bukan urusanmu,sok keren**."Sakura membalas tulisan yang ia dapat dari Sasuke,lalu melemparkannya kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka kertas itu dan membacanya.'Tampak wajah Sasuke yang menahan kesal atas balasan yang ditulis kembali menulis dengan wajah yang seringai seperti iblis.

"**heh Kau tau,Kau itu benar-benar,sungguh benar-benar jelek jika wajahmu murung begitu tau,lagipula aku ini pacarmu,jika ada masalah ceritakanlah**."

Ia kembali melemparkan kertas itu ke Sakura,Dan sakura membaca tulisan yang ditulis Sasuke.'Setelah ia membacanya,bukannya membalas suratnya,Sakura malah,

BRUUUK...

menghentakkan meja dengan keras,dan berkata dengan suara berteriak...

"Kau tau kenapa aku murung ? Itu semua karna kamu tau !"Sakura berteriak pada Sasuke,dan langsung berlari keluar kelas.

"Sakura tunggu,hei !" Ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mengejar Sakura yang lebih dulu meninggalkan kelas (Padahal pelajaran di kelas masih berlangsung).'Dia terus berlari sampai ketengah lapangan olahraga,dan Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil mengejar sakura,ia meraih tangan Sakura.'Ia Mengajak Sakura untuk berhenti dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Lepaskan Tanganku Mesuuum."Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Sasuke.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan,sebelum kau cerita apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu."

"Huuuh,Kalau begitu aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."Ujar Sakura kesal.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan ?"Sasuke berusaha mencari tau apa yang membuat Sakura bersikap seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memintaku jadi pacarmu,dan Kenapa Kau menciumku ?" Sakura bertanya dengan setengah napas yang kelelahan karna berlari.

"Itu sudah jelaskan,Aku suka kamu, Seaj aku menciummu waktu itu,aku sudah tertarik padamu !" Sasuke menjelaskan semua yang ia katakan,dengan wajah yang serius.

"um,BOHOOONG !" Sakura berteriak keras didepan Sasuke.

"Oi bagaimana mungkin aku berbohong ? Sasuke mulai merasa aneh pada pacarnya.

"Lalu siapa yang kau gandeng di taman waktu itu ?"

Akhirnya keluar juga kata-kata yang benar-benar,membuat gadis bermata emerald itu meneteskan air mata sederas mungkin.'Sampai membasahi seluruh pipinya yang lembut.

"Haaaah ? jadi itu yang merisaukanmu,dari tadi ?"

Sasuke tiba-tiba mengubah ekspresinya yang awalnya serius dan kesal,menjadi lembut dan terlihat hangat.

"Hiks..hiks...,Aku tau dia lebih kelihatan dewasa dibandingkan aku.'Tapi kau tak seharusnya mempermainkan perasaanku seperti ini !"Ujar Sakura.

"Oi..Oi,jangan menangis begitu dong.'Dia yang kau lihat itu,adalah Karin."jawab Sasuke.

"Jadi namanya Karin.'Untuk apa kau bilang namanya padaku ! Hiks..hiks.."

Sasuke pun mkenghela napas dan mengelus kepala Sakura yang bercucuran air berpikir kalau gadisnya itu terlalu lugu dan polos.'Walaupun begitu,Saat melihat Sakura bercucuran air mata,Sasuke merasa hatinya teriris dan sakit.'Ia tak tahan melihat orang yang disukainya menangis sesedih itu didepannya.

"Sakura,Karin itu adalah Sepupuku,dia lebih tua dariku 2 tahun.'Dia kesini karna sedang berlibur."Sasuke berusaha membuat sakura tenang,dan menghentikan tangisnnya.

"Bohoooong,aku tak percaya alasanmu."Sakura bersikeras dengan apa yang ia lihat semalam.

"Haaaah,kau ini masih tidak percaya juga.'Aku harus bagaimana ?"Sasuke semakin bingung dengan kelakuan pacarnya.

Dan seketika ia berpikir untuk menelpon Karin,untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura.'Ia mengambil Handphonenya yang ada disaku celanannya.'

Tuut..tuuut,Karin mengangkat Handphonenya

"Haloo Karin ,ada seorang cewek manis ingin berkenalan denganmu !"Ujar Sasuke,Melalui Handphonenya.

Sasukepun menyerahkan Handphonenya ke Sakura.

"nih Sakura,Karin mau bicara."

Sambil menahan isak tangisnya,iya mengambil handphone yang diserahkan Sasuke.

"Halo Kamu Sakura ya ?"Seorang gadis menanyakan Sakura melalui Handphone.

"I...iya aku Sakura,Kamu kari Kan ?"

"Iya aku Karin,wah kelihatannya Sasuke sudah mendapatkan seorang pacar disini ya,padahal belum lama tinggal disini."

"eeeh ? Jadi apa benar kamu bukan pacarnya Sasuke ? Sakura menanyakan pertannyaan yang dari tadi ingin diketahui jawabannya.

"hmmz,haha jelas bukan kan,aku sepupunya yang sedang ingin liburan disini'Lagi pula Sasuke itu bukan tipeku ."Karin menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ah jadi begitu,kalau begitu maafkan aku."Wajah Sakura memerah.

"Tidak usah minta maaf,jangan khawatir kamu orang pertama yang dia kenalkan padaku.'Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya,aku sedang masak nih,Bye!"

"Ah iya,Sampai nanti !"

Handphone pun dimatikan,Dan Wajah Sakura saat ini benar-benar merah seperti kepiting rebus.'Ia malu pada Sasuke yang ada dihadapannya.

"Jadi bagaimana,Sudah percaya ?" tanya Sasuke.

"I..iya,maafkan aku !"Sakura memalingkan matanya kesana kemari karna malu.

"Tapi jika kau masih tidak percaya juga,Aku akan melakukannya agar kau percaya."Jawab Sasuke dengan senyumannya yang seperti malaikat maut.

Sakura yang melihat senyum mencurigakan Sasuke pun,menanyakan apa yang dimaksud Sasuke tentang perkataannya tadi.

"Apa maksudnya melakukan itu,agar aku percaya ?"Tanya Sakura dengan wajah curiga.

Dan tiba-tiba,...

CUP...

Sasuke menarik wajah sakura dan mendekatkan wajah sakura,sampai tak Sakura terbuka lebar,melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke Setelah itu,Wajah sakura benar-benar merah,sampai ada asap yang mengepul diatas kepalanya.

"ummm,Maksudnya itu ya ini ."

Sasuke tersenyum senang melihat Sakura yang bersemu merah,karna malu.

"a..a...apa yang kau lakukan, DASAR MESUUUM !" Sakura bertiak dan memukuli Sasuke.

"Hn,walaupun kau pukuli aku,wajahmu kelihatannya senang sekali atas perlakuanku tadi.'Jangan –Jangan Kau mau lagi"Goda Sasuke.

"Kyaaaaaa,I HATE YOUR KISS".Sakura berteriak Sampai seluruh Sekolah mendengarnya

Mereka berdua punya cara sendiri untuk bercinta,dan saling menggoda satu sama lain.'Dan akhirnya Walaupun aku bilang I Hate Your Kiss,tetap saja hatiku sudah terperangkap Oleh perlakuannya,WalaupunCowok keren bermata Onyx itu mesum.

Oh iya,Karna saat jam pelajaran kami tadi bolos.'Akhirnya kami harus membersihkan toilet murid selama seminggu.

~END~

Huuuuh,akhirnya selesai juga.'Tadinya kupikir tidak akan jika masih ada kekurangan,mohon dimaklumi.'Oh ya,jangan lupa Review,karna Selesai membaca haruz wajib Review, Review mu disini ya !


End file.
